


LET'S SEE HOW FAR WE'VE COME

by livingshitpost



Category: Original Work, Unfortunate Circumstances - Fandom
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Powers, Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Hybrids, Angels, Autistic Character, Canon, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Universe, Dark Magic, Demigods, Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fantasy, Fights, Final Battle, Gen, Gods, Humans Becoming Angels, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Manipulation, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Songfic, Tags May Change, Teenagers, Warnings May Change, alien & human relationships, alien demons, modern with magic, this is so vague and weird i'm sorr y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/livingshitpost
Summary: waking up at the start of the end of the world//can you tell me what was ever really special about me?





	LET'S SEE HOW FAR WE'VE COME

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's See How Far We've Come](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341058) by Matchbox Twenty. 



He'd always known he wasn't like a lot of the kids around him, but this was different.

He'd grown up flapping his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet when he got excited, too invested in some things and not at all in others. He'd grown up asking why there weren't any brave swordsmen who ended up saving a prince but still falling in love just the same. He'd grown up in so many different places he considered himself at home anywhere he could get a good look at the stars.

He'd always seen things before they happened, but this was different. 

Images flashed before his eyes, but they'd all already happened. He'd gone over and examined every inch of them countless times before, whenever he couldn't sleep or simply had nothing else to do. Allison being blinded. Elliot realizing who and what he was. Allen being brought to Kenneth Hawkins's lab. His own first kiss with the boy he knew to be his soulmate. Johan shielding his charge, and all of them, from Father Dearest's grasp. The world burning, burning, burning, crumbling in the hands of a being that humans could only describe as a demon. (No, that hadn't happened yet.) (But it wasn't far off.)

He'd always had freckles, inherited from his unknown father, but this was different.

What were once faint spots on his hands and arms and shoulders grew brighter and brighter, turning to beautiful, blinding specks and spots and blotches of gold against his bronze skin, and they were growing. Everything was yellow and warm and he was filled to the brim with power and his chest was full and his heart seemed to be bringing him high, high up into the air. Wings at least three times as long as he was tall sprouted from his back and he  _knew_.

The dark being, with a strong jawline and a head of dark, silent flames, roared and ran at him on its hands, pulling itself through the dark abyss it had created.

**"YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME, CHILD?"**

He lifted his hand, releasing a shield of his own raw, untempered power, and the creature writhed as the golden light washed over it. It shrunk back slightly. Its anger and rage and desperation filled the space, materializing as a harsh wave of inky jagged black, but he stood his ground. It dampened and dulled his light for a moment, but returned after a powerful flash that only caused the creature to grow and grow and grow until it towered over him.

**"I BROUGHT ABOUT THE CIRCUMSTANCES THAT RESULTED IN YOUR CONCEPTION. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN AN INCONVENIENCE."**

He brought his hands together before him and fashioned a staff for himself from the light emanating from his body.

**"I CAN EASILY DISPOSE OF YOU, KIEREN MALIK, AND ALL I NEED IN ORDER TO DO SO IS YOUR VERY _NAME_."**

He held it tightly as the creature released its form and created a new wave entirely, washing easily over him, and he was curled in on himself, engulfed by the darkness.

It seemed, for a moment, that it was over.

"Two can play at that game, _Kazimir._ "

And he exploded, overflowing with power that had always been meant to be his.

Both hands on his staff, he screamed and roared and cried until, normally, his voice would have gone hoarse and died in his throat. The light inside him sparked and flashed and rolled off of him in waves, shining and pulsing brighter and brighter until everything around him was bathed in yellow and golden light.

He knew that the darkness would return. It always would. But, for now, everything was perfect and safe and, for lack of a better word, holy.

He'd always read of things that could never be forgotten, he thought to himself as he left the formerly-dark pocket of space and time and closed the gate behind him, but this was different.

He'd always remember the day the dark extinguished his light, and he came back radiant.

**Author's Note:**

> i've got aesthetic boards fr all these sonsabitches over at pinterest.com/anoma_lies if u wanna see,,


End file.
